끄투 서버 구동 Opening KKuTu Server
Basic Information It has 3 steps, Downloading, Setting, and Licensing. Each step may be hard but you would be able to get the hang of it if you read this carefully. Before starting to make a server, it would be way easier if you understand the basics of networking. These are some basic information you need to know before building your own server. A port is a door to the server. There are thousands of ports, but only the port that you select is opened. This has a role as a door you can go in. An IP-address is a unique string of numbers separated by periods that identifies each computer using the Internet Protocol to communicate over a network. This allows computers to find the server they need to go in by simply typing the server's IP. Downloading Download the KKuTu-OpenSource from GitHub. "https://github.com/JJoriping/KKuTu" is the link. Download the open source. Then, download Node.js and PostgreSQL. SQL stands for Structured Query Language which is used to communicate with a database. Setting PGAdmin is what we are going to use in order to make the server use the database we want to use, which is in the file we downloaded from Git Hub, db.sql. Run pgAdmin and put the SQL file(/db.sql) into your database. Make the database named “main.” Click on server-setup.bat to download the essential kits for the open source. When the download is over, You must create two files(/Server/lib/sub/auth.json, /Server/lib/sub/global.json) to turn on this server. Change /Server/lib/sub/auth.inc.json to auth.json. Change /Server/lib/sub/global.inc.json to global.json. Put ".DISABLED" to every other files in /Server/lib/sub/ You must edit the file(./Server/lib/sub/global.json) to connect to your PostgreSQL database server. Go to /server and click on run.bat. Now, click "server" and then click "start server." If there is a green light on instead of grey light, you have halfway succeeded. Licensing This will make your server legal. Go to Git Hub repository where you downloaded the open source and click on "fork." Copy the link that is opened. Go to /Server/lib/Web/lang/ko_KR.json and open it. Change the values here. "GLOBAL": { "GPL": " 글자로 놀자! 끄투 온라인 Copyright © {년도} {배포자}({이메일 등}) 이 프로그램은 제품에 대한 어떠한 형태의 보증도 제공되지 않습니다. 이 프로그램은 자유 소프트웨어이며 배포 규정을 만족시키는 조건 아래 자유롭게 재배포할 수 있습니다. 이에 대한 자세한 사항은 본 프로그램의 구현을 담은 다음 레포지토리에서 확인하십시오: {이 서버의 소스 코드 위치} ",." Change 년도 to the year you made this server. Change 배포자 to your nickname. Change 이메일 to your email and finally, change 이 서버의 소스 코드 위치 to the copied link. Do the same thing to /Server/lib/Web/lang/en_US.json. If you did that, go to /Server/lib/Web/views/layout.pug. Open it. Change the codes like this. // ...(Skipped)... div#Bottom block Bottom div.bottom-legal // ...(Skipped)... div.bottom-legal!= L('GPL') +separator(10) Now go to /Server/lib/Web/views/m_layout.pug change the codes like this. // ...(skipped)... div#Bottom block Bottom div.bottom-legal // ...(skipped)... div.bottom-legal!= L('GPL') +separator(40) Conclusion Now, you have succeeded making your very own KKuTu_server. The final project should be able to play multiple game modes with your friends. You can customize every single part of the server. If you have succeeded up to this point, congratulations, and enjoy.